1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a procedure for scanning identifying badges.
More specifically, the invention relates to a procedure for scanning identifying badges for an automotive vehicle of the type comprising an identification device suitable for the remote interchange of data with the identifying badges, the badge scan comprising the repeated transmission, by the identification device, of identification requests for the attention of the badges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, such a scanning procedure comprises the periodic transmission, for example once a second, of an identification request within a predetermined vicinity of the automotive vehicle. This identification request is sent in the form of a low frequency radio wave.
However, this periodic transmission consumes energy from the battery of the vehicle and from the batteries of the identifying badges. Furthermore, a limit on the transmission of low frequency radio waves is imposed by medical standards.
To limit the consumption of the procedure and the transmission of radio waves, it is possible to use the transmission of shorter and therefore less energy-intensive identification requests. The transmission can also be performed in unencrypted mode, but in this case, the procedure is less secure.
The invention aims to overcome the drawbacks of a conventional scanning procedure, by creating a procedure capable of sending identification requests in a secure way and by consuming less energy.